On My Mind
by melody unwinding
Summary: [rating may rise] At first glance, she had stolen his heart. But he was practically just a prop in the background for her. His last chance to win her draws near, and he's not going to turn it down.
1. How it All Began

**[On My Mind]  
  
[1: How It All Began]**

He let his fingers slide across the guitar as the sounds filled his ears. He stopped playing and continued to write down the words that came to his mind. He brushed some stray hairs out of his face and tucked them back behind his hair. Having long hair was a disadvantage, but it looked good anyway. His blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he sat on his roof just outside his bedroom window. He looked up at the stars, wondering if they had any specific meaning to them. He sighed and tossed his pencil back inside his open window. He couldn't write in this condition—it was impossible. Instead of his clear mind always focussing on his music and letting the words just fall into place it was cluttered with the stunning image of the one whom was constantly plaguing his mind.  
  
He started to drum against the wooden surface of his acoustic guitar as he thought about her. He had never seen her until a few weeks ago—the first time that he had caught a glimpse of her. She had been there for quite a while, almost the whole year—yet he failed to have seen her. He was guessing that she had just moved here but he heard people saying that she was kicked out of her school for trying to burn it down. He laughed at the comment and knew that such an innocent girl couldn't be capable of such a thing. Ever since that one time, he had constantly been watching her—thinking of her. He didn't think it was possible to think of anyone else as much as he did this one girl.  
  
She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on. Chestnut hair that flowed down her back like silk. Sparkling azure eyes that could make anyone get lost in them. A smile that could melt his heart with one flash of her prefect teeth. Perfect skin that looked as if it were softer than a baby's bottom to the touch. A body that looked like it belonged to a goddess. She was like his angel that was just out of his reach. And her name, Ayame. It was the name that made his heart jump painfully in his chest whenever he heard it or spoke it. His friends say that he's out of his league going after someone like that—but she was worth it.  
  
Over the past few weeks he had spoke to her briefly in the classes that they happened to have with each other—and it made his life so much more better. He hadn't had enough guts to talk to her during any of their breaks and he hated himself for that. He had tried so many times, but he froze up everytime. She probably thought he was a loser or something along the lines of it. He sighed loudly as he continued to think of her, watching the stars above him twinkle. They reminded him so much of her beautiful eyes and he felt like a lost little boy. She had stolen his heart and he couldn't get it back with anything that he tried. This girl had him running in circles and he didn't even notice it yet.  
  
He closed his eyes and let his fingers find their rightful place along the chords before he started to play a melody that he had not yet found the right words to. It was one that he had thought up when thinking about her—Ayame. He thought back to the other day when he had seen some dumb jock walk up to her. At first he had thought it was just to exchange a few words or something, but he noticed that he was a little closer for a friendly chat. Right away he knew that he was asking her out and he felt his blood start to boil. His friends were giving him weird looks and they told him later that they swore that they had heard him growl and asked him about it. He hadn't replied, but fell silent at the acts of jealousy that he was partaking in. From then on he found himself get more determined to approach her outside of class.  
  
He reopened his eyes as a light flashed through his eyelids. He glanced down at street to see a car going pretty fast towards the house across from his. He watched as the car lurched forward as the driver slammed on their brakes. His sensitive ears picked up an angry female's voice as she was yelling at the driver. Two figures got out of the car and right away he noticed the criminal that had taken his heart. She was yelling over the roof of the brand new car at the driver—the star of the senior basketball team. He had long blonde hair and he was fairly tall. Most kids called him 'Yao' or 'Yao Ming' because of his unnatural height—even teachers called him that. The only reason why they chose that name was because of the NBA player that everyone had suddenly started to swoon over, even when he couldn't speak proper English. He could hear the argument perfectly since both of their voices were raised loud enough for anyone to notice. They failed to notice him though as he watched them with aware eyes.  
  
"You idiot! You could've killed us both! You're a sick bastard!" She practically screamed at him. He laughed at her frantic cries and waved a hand in the air at her.  
  
"Bitch, you're fucking crazy. Plan to wake up the whole god damn neighbor hood with your banshee cry?" He laughed at her.  
  
"You shouldn't be the one to talk you drunken bastard! I hope that you get into an accident and then you can't play for your stupid team **ever again**! I hate you!" She said hitting her hands against the roof of the car. He was surprised at the rage that this petit girl held.  
  
"If you hate me so much then why did you even agree to go out with me in the first place?" He asked leaning closer to her over the car.  
  
"Because I didn't know what kind of sick imbecile I was dealing with! I imagine you were someone else!" She hollered hitting the spot right in front of his face. He pulled back and stomped forcefully on the ground.  
  
"Who the fuck did you think I was? That nerd who wants to be like me? The Goth kid that applies more makeup than you do? That stupid hippie who cares more about his music and fucking guitar than his own life?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes and if Kouga could see them, then he would see the fire burning behind them.  
  
"I would rather go out with one of them than you ever again—at least they don't have an ego the size of Russia!" She said deadly before turning around and stomping up to her house. Yao got back into his car without another word before he sped off down the street, leaving Kouga all alone to watch the love of his life walk up to her porch. But instead of entering she planted herself on the steps and placed her head in her hands. All he wanted to was jump down off of his roof and run over to her giving her some comfort, but he stayed put. His eyes lingered on her petit body as she sat there.  
  
He was temporarily immobilized as he watched her in the dark. The only light came from the full moon that made her stand out like snow during the night. She lifted her head back up and got up to finish her way into her house. He felt his heart almost shoot through his body as he heard the faint sound of her front door closing. He looked back down at his guitar and then started to play one of his favorite songs that he had wrote last year before she had ever entered his life. He tried to remember how it started and then started to play slowly. His voice wasn't that great, but it wasn't like nails scratching on the chalkboard.  
  
_See all those people on the ground   
Wasting time   
Try to hold it all inside   
(Just for tonight)   
Top of the world   
Sitting here wishing the things I've become   
Something is missing   
Maybe I...(fuck)   
What do I know?_  
  
His voice grew stronger and a little louder as he continued on with the song.  
  
_And now it seems that I have found  
Nothing at all   
Want to hear your voice out loud   
Slow it down, slow it down   
Without it all I  
'm choking on nothing   
It's clear in my head   
I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all  
  
On my own   
On my own   
On my own   
On my own_  
  
He was too into the song to notice the light in Ayame's bedroom turn on and her window open to hear what was going on outside. He continued to watch his fingers glided along the chords, making such beautiful sounds that he'd ever thought possible.  
  
_Without it all   
I'm choking on nothing   
It's clear in my head   
I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all  
  
On my own   
On my own   
On my own_  
  
He continued to play through the song again—just listening to the music as it flowed from the instrument. He strummed the last note to the song and let the vibrations die out by themselves. He glanced back towards Ayame's house only to notice her standing right by her window with it open. Her eyes were focused on him and he felt like she had him frozen to the spot. He held his breath and his heart felt like it was break his rib cage. She didn't move, just stood there in her loose white shirt that said 'Princess' on it in black letter with fake pink jewels on them. Her hair was let down and it was hanging over her right shoulder. For what seemed like eternity the two stared at each other—too surprised to do anything.  
  
She was the first one to come back and smiled to him before turning away from her window. His heart was beating unnaturally fast and he could feel his face a little red. His pick slipped out of his fingers and onto his lap as he continued to stare at her blank window. He closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths to make up for the ones he'd forgotten to take. When he reopened them he glanced up at the twinkling sky above him to take the view in once more before he headed inside to get the longing sleep that was threatening to take over him. He picked up the paper that he had tried to write his lyrics on and tossed it inside where the pen was awaiting it. Then carefully he took his guitar back into his dark room and placed it back on its stand.  
  
**[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]**  
  
He felt like something good was going to happen today, a gut feeling. Some girls looked over at him and then started to giggle when he walked by. He thought it was stupid the way they acted, like he was simply the guy that they **had** to have. They were all **way** out of his league and they made him sick. He couldn't remember all the countless times that he had been asked out by juniors and freshmen—no sophomores dared approach him luckily. He hoisted his bag up on his shoulder higher as he felt it slipping down. He hadn't seen any of his friends as of yet so he had a little more time to himself and his thoughts.  
  
He tugged at his green Van Halen tee shirt as he walked along towards the entrance to the school. It was tight fitting and totally vintage. Most people called his look hippie, but it was vintage. He also wore a pair of grey Dickies shorts with a studded belt and then some red converse sneakers. He also had **no** colour-coordination but no body had complained about it. He liked his look; it reminded him of the 80's. He had a black leather band on his left wrist that had words sewn into it. It read 'Rather waste my time on you'—a quote from one of his other songs. He had just recently made it and it was meant about one person—her. He kept tracing his thoughts back to last night when the two had locked eyes. His heart leapt in his chest at the thought of it and a smile crossed his face.  
  
He was pulled out of his memory when he felt two hands slap him on the back. His time was up and it** had** to be at that moment too—when he was smiling like a fool. He pulled out his earphones and looked to his left and right where his buddies were walking beside him.  
  
"You realize that you look like a fool Kouga." The one of his left joked. He had bleach blonde hair that was long, but only went to a little above the shoulders. He had more of the punk look going on and wore dark coloured clothing and skate shoes. To his right his other friend wore tighter clothing, more of a rocker look. He had short black hair that was full of gel—spiked up.  
  
"Shut up Tommy." He snapped as he looked away from him to watch the hallway stretching on before him.  
  
"Geeze man don't have to be so harsh. Get any sleep last night or were you up all night trying to write that stupid song." Tommy said still at his side. Kouga didn't reply as he continued to walk on headed for his locker.  
  
"Are you on fucking crack dude? Talk, don't pull this bullshit on me." Tommy said getting a little irritated. "Is it that chick that you've been after for like ever that's doing this to you?" That must have struck a nerve because Kouga turned to the side and pressed Tommy up against the locker with his shirt bundled into his fists.  
  
"Listen here asshole. If I wanted this shit then I would've fucked with the jocks. You leave **her** out of this." He said in a low a deathly tone before letting go of him wit one last shove and stalking off.  
  
"What's gotten into you Kouga, you're a fucking dike now." He yelled after him. Kouga ignored him and continued on, not wanting to deal with him now. He arrived at his locker and opened it with stares from the people who had just witnessed the scene before them. His black-haired friend still followed him and leaned against the neighboring locker.  
  
"Don't blow up at me but he has a point man. You've changed ever since **she** showed up. You're not the same." He spoke quietly to his friend.  
  
"Don't get into it Tai, just don't." Kouga spoke quietly, not realizing that he was changing so much that his friends noticed. Tai held up his hands in defeat and left to go to his own locker located further down. When he was gone Kouga closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the divider between the two lockers. He didn't need to deal with any of it right now and they were throwing it in his face. He sighed and then opened his eyes only to see her standing right beside him looking at him through her glistening eyes.  
  
"Hey there, what exactly are you doing?" She asked with her silky voice. He almost lost his own as he looked at her, but the confidence that he was building came into play.  
  
"Nothing." He said quickly before looking into his locker and searching for the necessary books. He thought she would've left but she stayed there—just watching him. His nerves were coming into play and he was about to start sweating like a pig, or worse—saying something stupid. She opened her mouth to say something, but one of her friends pulled her away before another word could come out. He looked back only to see her back and mentally cursed himself for being such a wimp. The bell ran and he quickly shut his locker before racing off to his class.  
  
**[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]**  
  
School flashed by quicker than he had imagined, but for him it wasn't fully over yet. During fifth block he had gotten a note from the principal asking him to meet with the counselor in student services. At the moment he was sitting on the waiting chairs and bouncing his knee up and down quickly. His music blaring in his ears and his mouth moving silently as he mouthed the words. He knew that he wasn't in trouble and he knew that there weren't any problems with his home life. He was busy wondering about what was happening at the moment to notice her walk by him. He was zoned out and too caught up to see her start talking to him. His earphones were too loud for him to hear her and she seemed to pick up the soft sound of the music.  
  
She waved a hand in front of his vision but he didn't snap out of it. She smiled at his innocence and then tugged at the wire that led to his earphones. One of them fell out of his ear and he seemed to come to. He looked over at her and almost had a heart attack. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth stopped moving with the words to the song. His leg was stopped in mid bounce and his music could only be heard.  
  
"I thought you were deaf for a second there." She said as she let out one of her beautiful laughs. He gave a half smile, letting the left side of his mouth curl upwards while the other stayed put. His mind was only focussing on the goddess before him and he couldn't bring himself to ask her what she wanted. "Do you have the time?"  
  
He shook his head since he was unable to find his voice. He probably looked as clueless as the movie and couldn't help himself from staying that way.  
  
"Oh okay." She said in her silky smooth voice. "See you around then." She said before heading out the front entrance. His eyes followed her until she was completely out of sight. He put the earphone back in his ear but kept his eyes on the very spot where she had left his vision. He wanted to know what she wanted today to him earlier—since it was cut short. He closed his eyes when he felt his eyes stinging from not blinking.  
  
That's when he felt a sharp poke in the shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he saw the counselor looking at him with amused eyes. He pulled his earphones out and then turned his music off.  
  
"Sorry." He said quietly as he tucked the tiny speakers into his backpack that was sitting beside him. She laughed cheerfully.  
  
"No need to be sorry Kouga, just needed your attention that's all. Mr. Shaw couldn't make it so I have to do this whole thing alone." She said with her bright and cheerful personality seeping through every word. If anyone was thought to be taking happy pills, anyone would've thought that she was taking way more than the doctor prescribed. "Now Prom isn't that far away, and I expect you to be going?"  
  
"I guess." He said shrugging when he knew that he was going to go and who he wanted to ask.  
  
"We've heard from many students that you are a very good musician. The guitar I believe id what you play?" He nodded again. "We would be simply honored if you would play a few songs or something for the students." He stared at her like she had just asked him to give up his guitar for ballet lessons. He had never played for anyone except for his music teacher when he was only little.  
  
"Uh-I don't know, I'm not too keen on playing **for** people. And plus not a lot of kids like me and so I don't think they'll want me to play for their prom." He said thinking of excuses and the real picture.  
  
"That can easily be resolved. We'll have a vote for you and another musician. The students will vote to see whom they want. There might have to be a little showdown or something but we can work with it. What do you say?" She asked with hopeful eyes. He had a weakness for women who gave him **those** eyes and his urge to fight the no that was about to roll off his tongue was unbearable.  
  
"Alright, fine." He said sighing as he let the words out. She jumped forward—being the small woman that she was—and hugged him. He had to bend down a bit so he could return it in a friendly gesture. She pulled away with a huge smile across her face and then almost jumped down the hall.  
  
"Thanks again Kouga!" She said before she turned into the staff room. He grumbled and then made his way towards the entrance to the school. If he was supposed to do this stuff he might as well get start some new stuff to write. He pulled out his music and then started it up again.  
  
"You owe me, you all owe me." He said under his breath before he hell silent except for the silent breaths that he took when mouthing the words.  
  
**[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]**


	2. Down and Dirty

**[On My Mind]  
  
[2: Down and Dirty]**

He chucked another piece of paper off the roof in frustration. He had been sitting there for a few hours and couldn't think of a damn thing to write down. His patience was growing thin and he was so close to tossing his guitar over the edge as well. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes in attempt to **push** something out of his brain. He knew it was all because of her and his stupid nerves that wouldn't permit him to write like he did before. He had always just written when he felt like it—but now he just couldn't. He opened his eyes and then he started to play the only tune that haunted his mind along with his angel. It was slow and practically mean to be left alone with no words at all.  
  
"Why are you sitting on your roof in the middle of the night?" Came a gentle voice from his driveway. He glanced down and his heart leapt into his throat. She was standing there with an oversized sweater on and some short shorts. He had to think for a second before he replied to her question hoarsely.  
  
"Trying to write a song." She nodded her head in understanding and began to fidget with her hands. He watched her as her little habit began, as she was probably thinking of something to say. His courage boosted a level at her shyness and he took the lead. "What are **you** doing out in the middle of the night?"  
  
She looked up at him and melted his heart once again with her smile. She stepped a little closer to where he sat and clasped her hands behind her back.  
  
"Being a naughty little girl." She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. He smiled at her answer and felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body. "Actually I can't sleep and I heard you playing again. So I thought 'hey, why not come out and see what you're up to.'"  
  
"Well I am utterly stuck as you can tell by my paper grass." He said nodding towards the tiny balls that littered most of the front lawn. She giggled and placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't force it, let it come naturally like it should." She said letting her eyes scan over his body and guitar that was resting on his lap.  
  
"Wish I could but I need some new stuff. Mr. Shaw wants me to play at prom and since I really didn't want to do it and being stupid made up the excuse that nobody wants to hear me sing. So now there's a vote for me and another chump. Might have to play before prom and I need something that wont get me boo-ed off the stage or at least push me to the point that I might smash my guitar over someone's head." He laughed as he thought of doing it to the bastard that tried to kill her the previous night. She turned around when her name was called and her mom was standing on her porch with her arms crossed.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to hear you once again. But mom calls!" She said before bolting over to her house where a very angry looking woman sat. She turned back once around to look at him before leaving him once again to himself. He smiled and then suddenly a tune came into his head. He started to play it and then added more. Suddenly his writer block was gone and he was on a roll. All thanks to her.  
  
**[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]**  
  
He had woken up in a pretty good mood, and his dad couldn't even believe that it was his son. He shoved on a blue AC/DC shirt and some black shorts with the same studded belt. He put on his band and his converse and kept his hair in the usual style—up. He was guessing that Tommy was sick or something because he hadn't shown up for two of his classes and Kouga couldn't help but worry. He fell partially asleep during his spare and finally in last block was when he felt like he was a walking tomato. He was half-asleep during class when an announcement came on the PA system.  
  
"Seniors I have a great announcement to make! We are going to hold a contest for two of our very own musicians to play at the prom. It's your decision so the voting will take place on Friday at lunch and then Thursday at lunch, make sure that you're all at the cafeteria to see them perform! Our contestants are: Liam Goushoo and Kouga Lee. Thanks for your time and please support your **own** prom." Mrs. So said enthusiastically before the dreaded mention was over.  
  
He felt like everyone's eyes were on him and he could feel his face turning red. He looked up and he was right—all eyes were on him. He glanced around the room with a bewildered look on and scanned everyone's faces. They were all surprised—all except one. Ayame was sitting there with an amused smile on her face and twinkling eyes meant only for him. The classroom was dead silent and he felt like he was going to explode. Then he did the dumbest thing that he could've ever done.  
  
"What the hell are you all looking at?" He snapped before looking back down and the picture that he was tracing in his book. Everyone started to laugh and Kouga couldn't have been more embarrassed than he was at that moment. When the laughter died down the teacher spoke.  
  
"Well that was some announcement Mr. Lee. We all congratulate you and hope you do well." Then her voice changed tone. "Now that **that** is over, back to your assignment please."  
  
He looked up from his book and was glad that no one was left looking at him. He looked over his right shoulder and saw her with the same amused look on her face. He smiled back at her and then went back to his work when he realized that a lot of the jocks were watching him with deadly looks. He shrugged them off and then started to actually **work**. He smiled again at the memory of her smiling face and how she looked at him—**at him**.  
  
**[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]**  
  
He had his music blasting throughout his house and started to play the air guitar as he danced in his kitchen and around the room. His dad was working late on a case and his team was all stuck at a hotel that they had booked and were working none-stop. But the good thing was that he had the house all to himself and he could do whatever he felt like doing. He had a green popsicle in his hand and he was partially using it as a microphone. His voice was smooth along with the loud sounds of Guns n' Roses, and much louder. He had let his dog out for a little run around the neighborhood—Rocco, his Rotwieler. He had left the door open a crack and it was quite easy for someone to just walk in.  
  
'Welcome To the Jungle' had just come on and he automatically started singing it as loud as his voice would go. He had stripped off his shirt after spilling Popsicle juice down the front and was now jumping around with the top of his navy blue boxers showing above his black shorts. His socks were still on and he was having fun sliding around on the hardwood floors. His favorite part was coming on and he got ready to have a little fun with it. There was a long hallway leading to his front door that went to the kitchen and it was his choice of stage as he suddenly took a run and then slid on his knees as far as it would so. He continued to play the air guitar until he noticed the legs of someone in front of him.  
  
He cursed himself mentally as his eyes went upwards to see **her** standing there with a huge grin on her face. He got back to his feet quickly and started to spin the Popsicle in his hand nervously. He could feel his face heating up and his heart beat quickening.  
  
"That was some move you had there." She said with her gentle smile. He felt himself get hotter in the face and looked down at the ground between them. "The door was open a bit and I couldn't yell to anyone with the music this loud so I let myself in. Sorry."  
  
"I-it's okay." He said like he'd never spoken to a girl in his whole life. She looked him up and down, but let her gaze linger on his toned chest longer than she had meant to. He had completely forgotten that he was dancing without his shirt on. "Dads not home, spilt Popsicle on my shirt—sticky." He said quickly not being able to form complete sentences. She giggled.  
  
"I can see that, no car in the driveway." She said motioning to the area where the driveway was located. An awkward silence surrounded the two and Kouga started to get a little uncomfortable. He cleared his throat hoping to regain his composure.  
  
"Why are you here?" He immediately regretted phrasing it that way since he sounded a little rude. "I mean-uh-what brings you to my door-I mean house-hallway-me." He said only digging himself deeper. She giggled again and she flipped her wavy hair over her shoulder.  
  
"My mom's working on some proposal thing and I noticed that you were home alone. So maybe we could hang out together or something. That is unless you just want to be alone with your...Popsicle." She said looking down at the melting juice. He licked up the juice that was about to touch his hand and he felt himself looking like an absolute fool.  
  
"No, you can stay." He said after his tongue was done lapping up the juice. "That is I mean if you want."  
  
"I think I do want to stay." She laughed. They stood there a moment longer before he pulled the first thing that came to his head.  
  
"Want a Popsicle?" He asked innocently. She nodded her head and followed him into the kitchen. It was pretty clean so he didn't have to run around hiding dirty dishes or underwear. He reached into the freezer attached to his fridge and pulled out another green Popsicle that was in its wrapper. He handed it over to her and she took it as quick as he pulled it out.  
  
"Nice place you have—and here I thought that it was going to be messy." She said as her eyes scanned over the room.  
  
"You clearly haven't seen my room then." He mumbled before biting off the top of his Popsicle. He almost choked at her answer.  
  
"Can I see it?" She asked almost as innocent as a little girl. His eyes opened wide and he had to cough so he didn't choke on his food. He looked around his kitchen debating whether he should show her his room. Finally the beauty before him won.  
  
"Alright, just don't make fun of it." He said as he motioned for ladies first. She headed over to the front door where the stairs were located. He told her that it was the room to the left when you got up to the top and she immediately found it. At first he thought that she was about to break her promise and start to laugh but she didn't.  
  
"I love your room so much." She mumbled as she stared in awe at the green and blue walls. They were covered with posters of 80's bands and some guitars. In the corner she spotted three eye-catching guitars that she couldn't help but rush over to look at. The first two were electric guitars, one red with a black inside and the other silver with graffiti letters all over it. The third was a black acoustic guitar that was practically screaming for it to be played. She looked back over at him with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Can you play me something?" She asked glancing down at the guitars once again. He stiffened and knew that it was one that he had to refuse.  
  
"I can't really play in front of people and-"  
  
"Okay shut up. You need to practice for Thursday when you have to play in front of the grads. So why not let **me** be your audience?" She said giving him the puppy eyes. She was cunning and devious—something that he could never be. He sighed before giving her a half-smile.  
  
"Alright, but you owe me." He said as he tossed his Popsicle stick in the garbage before picking up his acoustic guitar. He settled down on the edge of his bed next to her—searching his mind for a song to play. Then it came to him like he had just played it. He gave her a smile before pulling his pick off of his floor and strumming the guitar. He kept his eyes on the guitar, not wanting to embarrass himself by watching her and forgetting the words.  
  
_I dig my toes into the sand  
The ocean looks like  
A thousands diamonds  
Strewn across a blue blanket  
I lean against the wind  
Pretend that I am weightless  
And in this moment  
I am happy, happy_  
  
_I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were  
Here_  
  
_I lay my head onto the sand  
The sky resembles  
A backlit canopy  
With holes punched in it  
I'm counting UFO's  
I signal them with  
My lighter  
And in this moment  
I am happy, happy_  
  
_I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were  
Here_  
  
_Wish you were here  
_  
_I, oh  
__  
The world's a roller coaster  
And I am not strapped in  
Maybe I should hold with care  
While my hands are  
Busy in the air  
Saying_  
  
_I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were  
I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were here  
I, wish you were  
Here_  
  
_Wish you were here_  
  
He finished the song and looked up at her with a fear of her mocking his work. But when he met her eyes they were shinning with different emotions. Her face was shocked, but in a good way. She was simply staring at him, as if wanting to tell him something that has been weighing on her shoulders for a long time. He searched her face for some sign that she liked it, but couldn't find anything that made sense.  
  
"That was...beautiful." She said finally finding her voice. He looked away and blushed slightly. No one had ever said that to him, but no one had really heard him play before. "You have such a way with words. Where does your inspiration to write all your songs?" He froze—all of his songs? For all she knew she had only heard this **one **song that was about **her**, but he clearly couldn't tell her that.  
  
"What exactly do you mean 'all your songs'?" He asked slowly trying to figure out a way to answer her question. He looked back up at her and saw a slight flush find its way to her cheeks.  
  
"I don't mean to sound like a nosy neighbor, but I've heard you play many times before when you've sat and played on your roof. Sorry." She said as she looked away from his gaze. He felt bad because he felt like he had caused her to do such a thing.  
  
"No, it's okay. Don't feel bad. I'm the one who chose to play on my roof so you or anyone else around us can't help it if they hear my stuff." He said trying to make her smile reappear. She looked up at him and gave him a nervous half-smile. It was all right for now, but he** would** see that smile once again. "And to answer your question...well there's this person who mainly has been a plague to me ever since I've laid eyes on them." He added quietly.  
  
A mischievous smile spread across her face and she leaned a little closer, making his heart beat pick up its pace. He could feel her warm breath graze his cheek as he watched her eyes with curiosity.  
  
"And who might this **person** be?" She asked in a voice that made him feel like she was tempting him to claim her right now. He gulped and tried to pull his gaze away from hers, but it was like she had him locked.  
  
"A person, y-you know." He said in a low voice that made him feel a little uneasy about it all.  
  
"Is this **person** a girl, or a guy?" She asked scooting a little close so that the arm of the guitar was hovering over her lap. He was tempted to move away, but he was on the edge—literally.  
  
"A-a girl." He answered as if she was hypnotizing him into giving her anything she wanted. She let her fingers trace the guitar chords as she continued to quiz him.  
  
"Do I know this** girl**?" She asked tilting her head partially. He nodded, as his mouth suddenly felt dry. "Does this **girl** have a name?" She asked moving a little closer so their thighs were touching. He nodded again. "And what is this** girl**'s name?" She asked as she moved even closer so their faces were only inches apart. He couldn't breathe with this distance in between them and he could feel her name on the tip of his tongue ready to tell her. Her eyes glittered only a short distance away and her lips the same.  
  
"I-it's-"He barely whispered. He couldn't bring himself to and was so glad that the phone rang, but at the same time disappointed. He looked over at the cordless ringing behind him and he reached back and picked it up. "Excuse me." He said politely as he picked it up.  
  
"Hey pops, yeah I've eaten." He said as his eyes drifted from the girl next to him to his guitar in his lap. "Yeah I know that I have to look after myself, I'm not a baby. I'm eighteen dad, you gotta trust me sometimes." He laughed slightly and then stroked the chords as he listened to the lecture he was getting. "All right, I get you. I get you. See you whenever okay? Bye." He hung up the phone and tossed it behind him.  
  
"Your dad?" He nodded as he got up reluctantly to put his guitar back on the stand where the other awaited him. She looked away from him down at the floor and then started to fidget again, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. The awkward silence passed over them again and Kouga was beginning to feel something really stupid on the tip of his tongue. But as if God was by his side at that very moment the doorbell rang and Kouga had to once again excuse himself.  
  
"Damn, what do people want with me?" He said irritably as he started for the door. "Be right back." She giggled and watched him as he disappeared down the stairs till he was out of sight. The doorbell rang a few more times as if someone was very impatient. He opened the door to only be greeted with an unwelcomed sight. Before him stood his very ancient neighbor Mrs. White who was covered in mud and Rocco who was also caked with mud from head to foot.  
  
"Hello Mr. Lee." She stated firmly as if she was about to tell the cops on him. "Mind explaining to me **why** your little mutt here is once again found in my beautiful prize-winning garden rolling in the mud?" Kouga looked down at Rocco and then back at the angry woman. He had to find it fairly amusing and could hardly hold back his laughter.  
  
"Uh-because he likes to roll in the mud and your garden is the only one that provides it for him?" Kouga said mindlessly trying to find an accurate reason as to why his faithful companion was already getting him on everyone's bad side.  
  
"I think not young man. Got a better excuse?" She asked letting go of Rocco's collar and crossing her arms over her mud caked sweater. Kouga scratched his brain for anything that would get him out of the mess that he was currently in, but he couldn't. Then just as when he was about to accept her words of disrespect a tiny chuckle was heard from behind. He spun around and saw Ayame advancing towards the dirty scene.  
  
"Does it bother you that poor innocent Rocco here likes to get down and dirty? If you are so devoted to your garden then why not place a fence around your property? If you are so careless to allow any animal of any sort to just simply stroll by and then mess up the arrangement a little bit then you should not be blaming it on this innocent puppy." Ayame stated as if she were in court proving her employer—Rocco—was innocent. Mrs. White's face was shocked and she seemed to be lost for words. Kouga could barely hold in the amusement at how Ayame had stopped the scary old witch in her tracks. "Now good day to you!" Ayame turned around and stalked into the kitchen with her head held high and a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Thanks for dropping Rocco off, have a good night." Kouga said bending over and lifting his muddy dog up and bringing him inside. With his foot he closed the door in his wake and steadily made his way to the kitchen where the back door stood. Ayame was chuckling to herself on the counter when she came in viewing range for him to see.  
  
"Did you see her face? I stopped her right in her bloody tracks!" Ayame exclaimed as she slid off the counter to open the back door for him. She somehow had a feeling where he might be heading.  
  
"Yeah I saw. Man that witch scares me to death. She's over here practically everyday with this hunk of mud by her side. I've never been able to think of something so intelligent before." He laughed as he put Rocco down in the middle of the deck. "Rocco stay." He pointed at the dog and then went in search of the hose.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir." Ayame joked as she watched him from the door. "You plan on hosing your dog down on your deck?"  
  
"Yeah, I always do. It's more of a tradition if you think of it." He said as he picked up the end of the long and narrow green rubber that lay at his feet. He reached over to the tap where a single silver handle sat waiting to be turned for the release of the water. He turned it on but no water came out of the water gun at the end. He strolled back over to where the two were waiting him and then looked down at the hose in his hands.  
  
"And your dog just stays put?" She asked raising a brow. He tested the pressure so that it wouldn't harm the dog. He looked over at her with a sly grin.  
  
"No, I usually chase him around my yard until he's semi clean. Are you implying that you want to help with the wash up of my buddy here?" He asked as he looked from his dog to the girl. She looked from each and then crossed her arms as if in thought.  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"Well then by all means, come on down." He said waving towards the dog.  
  
"Or I can use the hose." She stated with a smile.  
  
"No way! I always use this baby here. Why should I let you use it?" He asked as she started to approach him.  
  
"Because I'm a girl and you just have to." She said only a few feet away. His throat began to tighten slightly and his heartbeat was hurting his ribs. She placed a hand on his bare chest and looked deeply into his eyes. Her face got closer and closer until their lips were only inches apart. Her breath was sweet and sensual making it hard to be in the close distance with her. Her other hand brushed against the one holding onto the hose but the feel was soon gone as she grasped onto the hose and pulled it away from him.  
  
"Thank you so much for your cooperation Kouga." She said with a smile as she pulled back only to go back in and give him a soft kiss on his left cheek. His heart almost flew from his body as he felt the softness of her lips on his skin and the warmth that her hand on his chest brought. She was his drug and he could never live without her—he knew it. She pulled away with a partially satisfied look on her face and looked into his eyes. Her pools of dazzling blue shone with the twinkle of the brightest star in the galaxy. Her scent was intoxicating, her beauty was breath taking, and she was altogether a goddess.  
  
Rocco barked loudly as if trying to get their attention. Ayame looked away from his powerful sight and then looked down at her hand which still lingered on his chest. She pulled it away reluctantly and forced herself to turn away from him. Kouga slowly came back to and felt as if he was just born again from a single kiss—even if not the one he wanted to indulge in.  
  
"Now you go down and hold him still while I hose him down." She said looking back at him. He nodded with a smirk as he made his way to his dog. She watched him with a devious and plainly evil plot forming inside her head as he took off Rocco's collar and held him in place. He looked back up at her and clearly missed the mischief dancing around in her eyes. As soon as she turned on the hose it was all downhill for Kouga—or at least in his eyes.  
  
**[.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.][.]**


	3. Deep Down Lies

**On My Mind  
****3: Deep Inside Lies...**

If only he had noticed the twinkle of mischief in her beautiful eyes he would've been saved. She smiled evilly and squeezed the handle to the water gun nozzle that was pointed towards the dirty dog and his owner. At first the wave of gushing water looked like it was about to only spray the dog clean, but then it spread and almost soaked Kouga.

"Watch it there woman! I'd like to stay dry." He said as he hopped away just in time to save himself from the water's path. She smiled at him but didn't say anything. She sprayed again only getting the dog. The mud started to slide off and slowly the dazzling black coat was able to show through. He ran his hand down the sides of the pooch to try and run the water and mud off. Almost a circle the mud and water dripped around the area of which the dog was standing in.

"Now your done buddy. Go dry off in the corner." Kouga ordered the dog while pointing to the corner where the most sun shone. The dog obediently walked to the spot and lay down just like he was supposed to. Kouga turned away from his dog only to be greeted by a blast of water. He held his hands out in front of his face to try and save himself. Ayame was laughing as she continued to aim the water at him not caring how bad he would get her back.

He saw her huge grin briefly before maneuvering his way off of the deck by jumping over the high walls around it. He ran right at her, soaked from head to toe. She unfortunately didn't see it coming and was surprised when she was pulled against a soaking wet Kouga. A part of her leapt in joy, but the other was screaming from the chill of the water. His breath came from behind against the side of her neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and she was practically molded against his body. She continued to laugh as her clothing started to absorb the dampness from his.

"Thought you could get away with it did you?" He whispered into her ear in a low tone. It sent shivers up and down her spine and she couldn't help but lean into his embrace.

"Actually, I did for a second." She replied trying to match his tone. He was living part of his dream, having her in his arms without her trying to get away. She accepted his touch with a smile and did not hesitate to lean into him. All he wanted to do was taste her lips and feel the warmth of her bare skin against his. She was the one who made his heart beat, the one who made him look forward to school, the one who made his days bright, the one who gave him all the more reasons to be on this earth. Time was standing still for the two and all either of them could do was stand there and melt into each others warmth.

But Kouga was brought back down to reality when he felt her shiver in his arms. He didn't want to let go but hold her tighter—but he knew better. He was wet and she was getting wet too. With all of his self-discipline he slowly let go of her and let his arms fall down to his sides.

"I think we'd better get you inside or get you a sweatshirt before you freeze." He said with a kindness that no man could match. She nodded and started for the house without looking at him. He followed her quickly after shutting off the hose and returning it to its proper place. When he got back inside the house she had her arms wrapped around herself and was shivering slightly. His eyes were filled with concern and he was afraid that she might get sick. She stood in the kitchen looking around with her back faced to him, as if not being able to look at him.

"You wait here; I'll get you a sweatshirt." He said heading up to his room quickly. He burst through his door with inhuman speed and his blue orbs rapidly searched for the article of clothing he was sent to retrieve. Then he spotted his old brown West 49 sweatshirt that he had gotten a few years back and almost always wore. He snatched it up and made sure it was clean before racing back downstairs to Ayame. She was waiting in his kitchen leaning against the island planted smack dab in the middle of the kitchen. Her attention wasn't on him when he entered, but on the many photos scattered across the refrigerator door. A faint smile was floating across her beautiful lips as her eyes observed each photo with immense attention.

He handed her the sweatshirt that he was currently holding in his hand, which she accepted without tearing her gaze from a certain photo that was holding her attention. He leaned against the island with her and followed her stare to a certain photo that he remembered all-too-well. It was of course of him, since that was the only thing more important than work to his father. He had been very young, one of the first pictures that had ever been taken by his father. His hair was fairly long for a 7-year-old, only it was tied loosely by a white string at the base of his head. His glowing azure eyes bore into the camera as if he were looking back into her eyes. His face was innocent and the bunch of flowers that were being held out to an older woman who was almost identical to him. She had a large smile on her face and her eyes held the same intense hold that kept you staring.

She had long black hair that was tied in two pigtails in a childish way. She had on a white tank top with bits of dirt here and there and a pair of pink plaid Capri pants. She had a beautiful face and a dazzling figure that would make any woman jealous of her. It looked as if he had been caught off guard by the camera while he was in the midst of handing the woman the flowers.

"That was taken by my father almost eleven years ago. Only a few days before she got into the accident." He said calmly as he thought back to the fun they all had that day—when his father wasn't as obsessed with work as he was now.

"That's your mother?" She asked sparing him a glance.

"Yeah, Mira Lee." He closed his eyes for a second and inhaled deeply.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, not wanting to bring up unwanted memories. He hesitated—no one really had been told what had happened to his generous and loving mother, not even his closest friends. He glanced back up at the fridge and looked into his mother's eyes. He trusted Ayame, she should know.

"It was a stormy night and she was coming home one night from her check-up at the doctors. My father and I were watching TV when we started to get worried when she wasn't showing up. He called her cell phone but it just kept ringing and ringing. He sent me to bed soon after and said he was going to call some of their friends. So I went to my room, only I looked out my window, waiting for her to return with that smile of hers to kiss me good night." He began, not taking his eyes off of the picture.

"Then I saw an unfamiliar car pull up in the driveway. It was the sheriff's car so I immediately shot down the stairs when the doorbell rang. My father was out on the deck talking to him loudly over the crashes of thunder. I heard everything. He said that there was an accident and my mother was caught in the middle of it. I pulled the door open and ran to my father's side. He reassured me and then said that we were going to go to the hospital to see her. I was a little shaken but I toughed it out and went with them." Ayame turned away from the fridge and focused all her attention on Kouga.

"When we got there we were ushered by the sheriff to the waiting room just outside of her room. She was in the ER at the moment so we had to wait. I sat on the edge of my seat for an hour and a half without my sight straying from the double doors that she would be coming in from. I kept staring there, waiting for her. But she didn't come, she never came. A doctor came in and spoke softly to my father. I ignored him because he wasn't important to me. He left as quickly as he came, though I didn't notice." He swallowed the lump in his throat that was forming from the unshed tears.

"Then my father turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder. He said as gently as he could, trying to keep my heart from breaking. He said "Son, there's no easy way to say this. Y-your mother was hurt badly and she didn't make it." I stared at him in disbelief—I didn't want to believe him. I remember I got up and started for the doors, tears starting to fall down my face. I shoved the doors open and I don't know how, but I found myself staring into the lifeless, yet so fragile face of my mother. Her face was pale apart from the blood that matted her hairline where the blood had fallen. Her skin was so cold, I remember shivering as I touched her face. I whispered her name and when she didn't answer everything in my world started to shatter before my very eyes."

"I could hear my father calling my name and people calling mine as well. But they were so faint that I didn't acknowledge them. Her eyes were still open, but they weren't the ones I knew. They were grey, lifeless, **dead**. I told her that I didn't want her to leave. I cried to her, I told her my dreams, my fears, everything that I had wanted to tell her since they came across my mind. I loved her so much that I couldn't bear to see her just drop out of my life like that. I took her marred hand in mine and kissed it. I whispered to her "I'll never leave you mama, you'll be with me always." And then my dad burst in. It was all a blur from the tears that distorted my sight from then on, but her face—her beautiful pale face—it haunts my dreams seeing her like that. It took me a few years of therapy to get rid of the image. I-I-" He couldn't finish it. He hadn't spoken of this until he told his therapist.

Ayame took Kouga's right hand in between the two of hers and looked into his heart-stopping gaze. He looked at her with flecks of sorrow from the memories that were dug up from his past. She gave him a warm smile to try and soothe the pain from the painful memory.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered softly.

"It's okay; I've learned to cope with it." He paused before he let out a soft chuckle. "You know, that day when my dad took that picture, she told me that when she died that she wanted to be reincarnated as a bird. So that she could be free and fly the open skies. So that she could feel the wind against her feathers and see the world from a whole new perspective. Every time I see a bird I think of her and remember her. I look for her in every one, knowing that she just might turn up and find me again."

"That's really beautiful." He laughed gently in hopes to drown the memory away for the time being.

"Yeah, well that was in the past. This is the present—I promised myself to let it go. And I have." He said running his free hand through his hair. "Best not to continue on this topic-" He began but the sharp ringing of the phone interrupted his sentence. He let his hand slip from hers to his dismay and picked up the cordless that waited on his counter.

"Hello? Just a second." He said before handing the phone to Ayame. "Phone's for you." She accepted it and then put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Oh right! I forgot! Okay, I guess so. Yeah, right now? Bye." She said a little too enthusiastic for her own liking. She hung up the phone and turned to Kouga. "I've got to go home now…I'm really sorry."

"It's okay; I'll just resume my dancing." He joked. She smiled at him and punched him playfully in the arm.

"You do that, see you later." She laughed as she exited his house.

"See you." He almost breathed as he watched her retreat to her house across the street. He had been standing there for almost too long even when she disappeared into her house. Rocco brought him back to his senses when he almost slipped out the front door. Kouga grabbed the dog's collar before he could escape out the door. "You're already clean!"

**-:-**

Thursday had come quicker than he had anticipated and he was a little nervous. He was supposed to be doing some equations but he was too busy thinking about playing for the people in the cafeteria. He went over the potential songs that he could play, and the songs that he should play. He kept peering up at the clock as he tapped the end on his pencil on the math book that held confusing diagrams on the various pages. He looked at all the hardworking students who were either chatting away or working fiercely on their assigned work. None of them had to worry about performing in front of the school in only five minutes.

He could feel the hyperventilating stage only a few feet away. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the desk. Everything was moving to fast for him and he just wanted to put it all in slow motion. But he didn't have a remote for life and he wasn't writing it either. If he was he would have Ayame by now, and he wasn't about to get in trouble from his math teacher.

"Mr. Lee, have you even started on any of the questions assigned to you?" The plump man asked from his desk. Kouga opened his eyes and looked up from the desk. He was completely lost for words and didn't know what to say to him.

"Uh…would you be upset if I said no?" He tried, giving a nervous smile at the man.

"Mr. Lee would you please get to work, or I will be _forced_ to fail you!" The old man snapped harshly, not needing any students slacking off in his class.

"Yes sir, my _deepest_ apologies." He half-mumbled. He had thought that the old man hadn't heard him—but he was oh so very wrong. The plump man rose from his heightened chair and almost waddled over to Kouga. A look of anger was sketched across his face as he looked up at the teen.

"Mr. Lee, would you like to spend lunch hour with me and my friends?" He asked sternly. Kouga's eyes rose to the clock before back to the old man.

"What friends?" He asked half-mockingly. The man raised his hand to the mathematic equations on the board, an evil smile floating on his lips. "I'm sorry sir, but I've got-" The loud buzz of the intercom rang through the classroom and Ms. So's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Would Kouga and Liam please make their way to the cafeteria to prepare for their performances? Kouga and Liam please, thank you."

"I've got to go, see ya pops." Kouga said grabbing his books and heading out of the class as fast as he could. He could practically see the stubble man jumping up and down from anger, his face twisted into some deformity. But he just laughed, knowing that his counselor had saved his ass. He jogged to his locker and shoved his books away, not caring where exactly they fell. He then headed for the counselors office where his guitar was stored, his beautiful electric guitar that he was close to leaving at home.

He saw Liam—his opponent—heading towards the cafeteria where they were going to meet and do the 'show'. He took his time, dragging his feet towards his destination. When he got there, he saw that there was a tiny stage set up with a mic and a small amp. He grinned that they actually decided to lug one of the better quality ones from the music department.

"Ah Kouga, are you ready to perform?" Ms. So asked, smiling brightly at him while Liam brought out his own guitar and began to play a few strings to make sure it was tuned properly.

"I guess so." He said unenthusiastically as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm thrilled, now do what you need to do, and then we'll get it out of the way!" She said smiling with her hands clasped before her. Kouga gave her a short smile before choosing any seat and sitting there, going over in his head what to play. But as he tried to think, all he could see was her.

Ayame.

**-:-**


	4. Rocking Out

**On My Mind  
****4: Rocking Out**

He had to admit, Liam wasn't that bad. Jamming on the guitar, nearly screaming the lyrics into the microphone at some points—but everything was catchy. He could see the guy being a great musician when he was older—but only if he had a band. After he had finished his performance, a loud applause broke out among the crowd. Liam stepped down from the stage, unplugging his guitar from the amp. As he went to replace his guitar in its case, Ms. So came out on the stage with her large smile on.

"A hearty round of applause for Liam and his entertaining songs!" She said with her bright and energetic voice. After the noise died down, she began her introduction for Kouga. "And now, for our second competitor, Kouga Lee!" A less enthusiastic clapping sounded as Kouga stepped forward plugging his own guitar into the amp.

He could feel his nerves twitching as he straightened up, still not finding the song he needed to play. He stepped up to the microphone and stared out at the expecting faces of the school. He gulped as discreetly as he could, but couldn't help the feeling of dread if they booed him off the stage. His eyes roamed the crowd, searching for some sign to begin, but he found nothing.

"Hurry up and play already!" Someone yelled, the male voice booming through the cafeteria. He ignored the voice as his cobalt eyes landed of the auburn beauty. His fingers found the chords and soon a melody began flowing through the cafeteria—slow but with a touch of zazz.

_This vacation's useless  
__These white pills aren't kind  
__I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive  
__I miss the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
__And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights_

_I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
__The days have come and gone  
__Our lives went by so fast  
__I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
__Where I laid and told you, but you swear you loved me more _

The whole crowd's attention was focused on Kouga—including Ayame. But as he sang the song, his voice creeping up louder and more confident, he kept his eyes glued to his goddess.

_Do you care if I don't know what to say  
__Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
__Will I shake this off, pretend its all okay  
__That there's someone out there who feels just like me  
__There is_

_Those notes you wrote me  
__I've kept them all  
__I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall  
__With every single letter in every single word  
__There will be a hidden message about a boy that loves a girl_

Ayame was in awe. His voice was still as smooth as it had ever been, and his eyes were enticing. She'd never admit it, but the way he sang made her feel like he was singing to her. And that thought alone made her knees weak. She didn't dare break the gaze, for she might just lose herself completely.

_Do you care if I don't know what to say  
__Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
__Will I shake this off, pretend its all okay  
__That there's someone out there who feels just like me  
__There is_

As the mild bridge came up, he stepped back from the microphone and looked down at his guitar, making sure that he was hitting the right notes. His instrument echoed through the room, creating a concert sound that made him feel on top of the world. It was short, and he returned to the mic, his eyes returning to their rightful place in her glowing eyes.

_Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
__Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
__Will I shake this off, pretend its all okay  
__That there's someone out there who feels just like me_

_Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
__Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
__Will I shake this off, pretend its all okay  
__That there's someone out there who feels just like me_

He took a deep breath before speaking the last words to the song, allowing his final chords to die out with the vibrations.

_There is_

At first it was silence, everyone not aware of what to do. He began to feel regret of singing such a song, but soon he heard the light applause that was joined by more of it. He sighed in relief, letting a goofy grin plaster his face. His face began burning with embarrassment at all the applause that was centered his way. It was the first time that someone, save for Ayame, had heard him play. And somewhere inside, his stomach began to squirm. This wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

But as the applause broke apart, he realized that he still had yet another song to top it. His confidence was set, and he decided to play a song that he had just recently finished. It wasn't much like his others, but it felt good to wail on the guitar. He turned up the volume, hoping that he could pull it off without the bass. He smirked at the crowed before breaking out into a low bass-like sound. He took a deep breath before he began to hammer on the guitar, letting the noise full out assault the crows. The noise echoed off the walls, and a satisfied gaze from most of the room, apart from the adults cringing from the loud noise.

_It's bugging me, grating me  
__And twisting me around  
__Yeah, I'm endlessly caving in  
__And turning inside out_

'_Cause I want it now  
__I want it now  
__Give me your heart and your soul  
__And I'm not breaking out  
__I'm breaking out  
__Last chance to lose control_

A few people began to bob their heads to the heavy music, the electric guitar giving the whole thing emphasis. His voice echoed back at him, and it felt so right. He imagined the song better with a band, but that image kept on wavering with the feeling of just _being there_.

_It's holding me, morphing me  
__And forcing me to strive  
__To be endlessly cold within  
__And dreaming I'm alive_

'_Cause I want it now  
__I want it now  
__Give me your heart and your soul  
__And I'm not breaking out  
__I'm breaking out  
__Last chance to lose control _

He stepped rather far back from the microphone and bent down over his guitar as he began the solo. The higher notes sent the crowd into an uproar and slowly he began to bob his head with every few notes. The vibrations of the guitar went right through his fingers, switching on each fret as his adrenaline grew higher and higher. His eyes closed as the end came, the climax of the song and the solo, letting that last chord vibrate out before going back into the chorus.

_And I want you now  
__I want you now  
__I'll feel my heart implode  
__And I'm breaking out  
__Escaping now  
__Felling my faith erode_

If anything, this song had a larger impact on everyone than the one before. He wiped his forehead, the lingering sweat smeared across his head. A few strands of hair stuck to his skin, and he knew he smelt bad. He gave a light smirk to the crowd before turning around and following the same pattern that Liam did. He could see the boy out of the corner of his eye looking almost dumbstruck by his performance. He shrugged it off as he heard the petit woman make her way back into the stage.

"I must say that was a very nerve-wracking performance—for all of us. Another round of applause for out two contestants!" She said happily, turning to the two and ushering them over. Liam trudged over with his regular cocky face on and Kouga slowly followed. "Now's the time where we'll vote and then you can choose your favorite!"

She waved her hand over to Liam and a loud applause broke out for him. After a few seconds, she quieted everyone down and then pointed over to Kouga. The applause was about the same, but he wasn't so sure. He kept his eyes glued to the ground where he missed his angel pouring her heart into her applause for him.

"This is a tight one. All right, give it up to Liam again!" The applause was more forced this time, and neither were sure if this was going to end on merely this. "Now give it up for Kouga!" The applause broke out again, and Mrs. So was left to debate it herself.

"I think that it goes to Mr. Goushou takes it home!" She said enthusiastically, as another round of applause broke out. Liam moved towards the microphone, a set expression on his face.

"You're all stupid." He said bluntly, but made a move to say more. "I suppose I'm all right, but did you _hear_ this guy play that solo? I don't think anyone else could've taken that thing all the way to Pluto and back without missing a note. He's the next Eddie Van Halen! Me, I'm nothing but living in this dude's shadow!"

"What the hell are you doing?" A male shouted from the crowd of seniors.

"I'm telling you that you have shit for brains you wank!" He yelled, but quickly apologized as he saw the look the authorities were giving him. "I'm asking Kouga if he'd like to split the performance time. If he decline's, then hell, you'll be without either of us."

He turned towards Kouga who had a shocked expression on his face. "So what'll it be dude?"

Kouga stood there, acting as stupid as he could possibly get. His jaw was barely hanging as he took in what the guy was spewing from his mouth. A part of him was excitedly dancing, but the other half was turning it down. He was split in half and didn't know that the hell to do.

"I uh…" He said stupidly. "I…suppose so…" His voice was barely audible, but nonetheless, Liam heard him.

"Wicked! We'll be seeing you suckers at prom! Get ready for you to blow away Grads!" And with that, he galloped off the stage and jumped into a rather awkward embrace. It was quick, but the man was still all jumpy.

"Dude, you've _got to_ teach me that piece!"


End file.
